Lady Liadrin
Lady Liadrin is the leader of the Blood Knights and is currently located in Shattrath City. The Blood Knights are an order of former priests and warriors who use the Light magics from the enslaved naaru M'uru. Liadrin herself, a former elven priestess, became disillusioned with the Light following the Fall of Quel'Thalas. She had long forsaken her Light-given powers when M'uru was transported to Silvermoon following the capture of Tempest Keep. Magister Astalor Bloodsworn proposed using the naaru's powers to bestow certain blood elves with the powers of paladins. Liadrin was the first to volunteer to make use of these powers, and thus she became the first and leader of the Blood Knights. Prior to patch 2.4, she was a level ?? quest giver located in Farstriders' Square in the blood elf capital of Silvermoon City. The quests she previously offered are now available from Lord Solanar Bloodwrath. See Silvermoon City NPCs and Shattrath City NPCs. Fury of The Sunwell In patch 2.4, Kael'thas Sunstrider attacks Silvermoon with his felbloods and takes M'uru from the chamber beneath Blood Knight headquarters, transporting the darkened naaru to the Sunwell Plateau on the Isle of Quel'Danas. Liadrin travels to Shattrath City and goes before A'dal, expressing regret for the deeds of the Blood Knights, and realizing that Kael'thas had lured the blood elves down a false path and had betrayed his people to the evil of the Burning Legion. A'dal then says that M'uru had known full well what would happen, and had accepted his path. Liadrin is confused, until A'dal reveals that the events had been prophesied by the Prophet Velen of the draenei. Upon this revelation, Liadrin renounces the House of Sunstrider and embraces A'dal and the Sha'tar. She pledges her allegiance and her Blood Knights to the Shattered Sun Offensive, the combined force sent from Shattrath to end Kael'thas' mad bid for dominance and prevent Kil'jaeden from entering Azeroth. Lord Solanar, one of Liadrin's lieutenants, now trains aspiring Blood Knight masters at Blood Knight headquarters in Silvermoon. Meeting with A'dal This is the conversation that takes place when Liadrin meets with A'dal in Shattrath. : : : : : : : : : Deceiver's end After Kil'jaeden is defeated in the Sunwell Plateau, Liadrin will accompany the Prophet Velen to the Sunwell and congratulate the players. The Path to Redemption When players of both factions enter The Sunwell to cleanse Quel'Delar in its sacred waters they can find Lady Liadrin among the other leaders of Silvermoon in The Sunwell's chamber. There Lady Liadrin can be seen preaching to Blood Elf pilgrims much in the way that Martik Tor'seldori preaches to pilgrims at Thrallmar. However, unlike Martik, Lady Liadrin preaches of redemption for the Sin'dorei rather then a path to power and glory. Randomly, Liadrin makes a statement to some gathered Pilgrims: : : : : : : : Battle with Lady Liadrin ]] Her solitude can be an underestimate of her power. Once you enter battle, her speed is immense and her attack power is high enough to take a well-geared level 70 player down in a matter of seconds. Although, with a well-geared healer with a high amount of mana per 5 seconds, you can take Liadrin down with three people. A tank, a healer, and a dps or two. Be aware that with three people it is a very long fight, around 15-20 minutes, but the reward is great. She drops anywhere from 60 gold to 100 gold. The being M'uru, also in the chamber, is a friendly unit to Alliance members and will not aid in the attack, even if the beams from the magi are broken. Trivia *Lady Liadrin is probably named after Liandrin from Robert Jordan's the Wheel of Time series. *She will change her tabard from the Blood Knight Tabard to the Tabard of the Shattered Sun during her conversation with A'dal. Few NPCs change their appearance in such a way. External links fr:Dame Liadrin Category:Blood knights Category:Shattrath City NPCs Category:Priests